dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinjiro Aragaki vs Noriaki Kakyoin
This fanmade DBX features Shinjiro Aragaki from Persona 3 and Noriaki Kakyoin from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Description "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guides oneself..." These young wielders of the Hierophant Arcana may have been unfairly cut down in their prime, but their individual struggles still continue in the afterlife... Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX A Roundabout of Mass Destruction... Dialogue Key Bold: Shinjiro Italic: Kakyoin Bold + Italic: Mysterious Presence Location: Unknown Cue Music 1 "What the hell happened back there..." came the tired groans of a shifty looking man garbed in reddish peacoat and black beanie. He could hardly tell why, but he had found himself lying face down on the floor with an irritating pain in his head... "Oh, boo hoo! I just my ass kicked by a high school girl! Come on, get up ya punk!" a loud, mocking voice suddenly called in from nowhere in particular. The voice's identity was indiscernible, but Shinjiro Aragaki could already tell that this mystery man would rank among the most annoying people he had ever met. Though his senses were still murky, the youth could still analyze his surroundings well enough to determine that he was within a small, isolated room. The area was devoid of any recognizable features, save for the eerie green hue that seemed to lurk about every corner. But perhaps the most obvious presence was one of a similarly dressed young man to the right, clearly experiencing the same struggles as Mister Aragaki. He seemed to be wearing a similar outfit, albeit a dark green one that more closely resembled a school uniform. Though of course the most eye catching detail was his distinctive red hairdo. "Up and at 'em, cherry boy! You can go to sleep in another water tower all ya want after this is all over!" the mysterious voice commanded, even though the men he had taunted still struggled to stand. "Shut up..." Noriaki Kakyoin painfully rebutted, steadily rising to his feet with a look of alarm plastered all over his face. "So, just in case you two can't remember aanything, I'm gonna go ahead and remind you... that you're dead. Not comin' back. No Phoenix Downs, Deus Ex Machinas, or crazy ass magic spells to save ya. You are capital D-" "Alright, we get it!" Shinjiro interrupted, only stopping to keel over and cough violently to catch his breath. "Damn, that redhead sure hits like a truck..." "Am I really... the last thing I remember was warning Mister Joestar about Dio..." '' '"Yeah, well believe it or not, you're the lucky one here, Cherry Boy. Mister Beanie's between a rock and a hard place now that he's died twice. Go on, show the audience what happened!"' The mystery voice casually ordered as a strange handgun like object was dropped into Shinjiro's hands. ''"A gun? I don't suppose that was the reason for your... Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Kakyoin exasperatedly demanded, changing his demeanor entirely when the other youth nonchalantly raised the weapon to his own head. "Relax, it's not what it looks like." Shinjiro affirmed, pulling the trigger without hesitation, summoning an enormous horseman like entity known as Castor to his side. "You're a Stand User too?!" Kakyoin gasped, clearly taken aback by Shinjiro's method of summoning. "What happened to you?" the man asked, horrifically staring at the gaping hole in the middle of Castor's chest. "Huh. I guess there are some benefits to impromptu plastic surgery... It's a long story. And what the hell are you talking about? A Stand?" "Yeah yeah, you can get to your stupid nerd debate later. For now, I have a deal to make with you two punks. You've gotta try to kill each other for the right to exist!" "The right to exist? What was that supposed to mean?!" "It should be pretty obvious, idiot! Your souls are in shit shape now that they're stuck in limbo, and we've only got room for one chumpchanged loser around here! Oh, and don't even think about trying to leave. I've got an army of demons waiting to tear into you outside." "You just had to plan everything out, huh? Then I guess we don't have much of a choice." Shinjiro callously agreed, pulling the trigger on his Evoker again to signal a mighty roar from Castor. "That's fine by me. Though I suppose I must warn you..." Kakyoin simply replied, pointing an accusatory finger at his newest opponent. Cue Music 2 "It's gonna be a cold day in hell before you can defeat Hierophant Green!" Here we goooo! "Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin initiated the fight, summoning his signature Stand to fire off a flurry of gems at Shinjiro. The latter barely even flinched when he wordlessly commanded Castor to charge through the oncoming emeralds, easily shattering them on contact. Despite the obvious threat of getting rammed by Castor, Kakyoin displayed an identical level of confidence, not even bothering to move his Stand out of the way. Instead, he allowed Castor to run through the Hierophant as originally intended, who fluidly split its body apart to avoid any potential harm. "Hmph. Not a bad start." 'Shinjiro complemented as a mysterious blue light began to encompass his foe's body. ''"Why do I feel weaker all of a sudden?" Kakyoin couldn't help thinking out loud. Such a sentiment had to be ignored in favor of mounting an offense, which came in the form of a single green tentacle protruding from the Hierophant's body. The attack was perfectly set to strike Castor from behind, but the very moment Kakyoin's move connected, he instead found himself coughing up blood in a fit of pain. "How is that possible?!" the green clad student shouted, having never anticipated such a literal backfiring. The Stardust Crusader attempted to call Hierophant Green to his defense, only to be interrupted by Castor forcefully grabbing Kakyoin by the collar. Even so, the Stand itself was still able to materialize just to the east of the demonic horseman, which unleashed a burst of emeralds into the Persona's side in an effort to free its master. The maneuver seemed to deal a notable form of damage, but Castor quickly retaliated by hurling the Kakyoin in Shinjiro's direction, where he was promptly slammed to the ground with a mighty headbutt. '''"Come on, you can do better than this, right?" Shinjiro openly reprimanded as Castor formed an enormous golden fist above Kakyoin's form. The delinquent's challenge was met with a sly smirk from the opposing Stand User, who called Hierophant Green to latch onto Castor's God Hand with its myriad of tentacles before bashing the Persona over the head as if it were swinging around a flail, completely shattering both upon contact. (It didn't hurt me this time... Interesting.) Kakyoing thought to himself as he turned around to attack Shinjiro himself, who was clearly dazed by the sudden breaking of his Persona. A single punch to the jaw was enough to send the SEES member stumbling back slightly, a perfect opportunity for Hierophant Green to literally slip in unnoticed. A rather disgusting taste enveloped Shinjiro's mouth before his entire body unnaturally convulsed in midair. "Shit... That's a cheap trick." The Persona user cursed, lifting himself off the ground as Kakyoin's Stand exited his body. Shinjiro would have motioned to use his Evoker again, if not for the sight he laid eyes on next. In what can only be described as a taunting fashion, Kakyoin had pulled a cherry out of thin air and began rolling the fruit around with his tongue, producing a rather exaggerated sound all the while. "Why the hell is it always the second years..." "Oh don't worry, I'm actually older than that, Senpai." ''Kakyoin vaguely corrected as he crushed the tiny fruit in his mouth, splattering juices all over the floor in the process. ... '"Yeah, that was enlightening... Now can you two hurry up and finish your fight already? I'm getting REALLY fuckin' creeped out here."' the mysterious announcer from earlier chimed in, hoping to break apart the awkward silence that had just ensued. Cue Music 3 '"Tch. How the hell do I get myslef into this..."' Shinjiro hesitantly agreed with the sentiment, raising his Evoker to call Castor back to the battlefield. This time, the Persona's first instinct was to slam the ground with enough force to emit an enormous blood red shockwave in Kakyoin's direction. The Stardust Crusader's response was to gracefully flip over the oncoming Heat Wave, summoning Hierophant Green in midair to rain a flurry of emeralds upon the Persona to ensure it would be left with little room to attack. Sure enough, Castor was forced to raise its guard if it didn't want to become a makeshift pincushion, but Shinjiro still had a few more tricks left up his sleeve. With a seemingly normal hand gesture, the Persona signaled a brief flash of light to arise from Kakyoin's position. Having automatically feared the worst, the Stand User quickly dropped to the ground, just in time to avoid the magical furry of slashes that ravaged the air in his wake. Any later and Kakyoin's body would have likely been reduced to an unrecognizable mishmash of blood. Even so, Kakyoin was still in hot water, especially when Castor began to wildly charge at the young student once more. Needless to say, having to contend with such an offensive Persona at close range would be nothing less than a death sentence to a ranged Stand like Hierophant Green, who immediately closed in on Shinjiro in an attempt to halt Castor's approach. '"Heh. Go ahead and try."' Shinjiro openly challenged as the Stand unleashed its signature Emerald Splash at point blank... It was times like this when Kakyoin regretted having to share his pain with his Stand. Not only was the Emerald Splash mysteriously deflected into the Hierophant itself, but this act left Kakyoin wide open for Castor to charge into. The redheaded student could truly feel the air in his lungs die out as the Persona grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the opposite nearby wall. ''(Dammit... I have to to something...) The Stand User internally monologued as Shinjiro casually strolled towards him, fully intent on personally finishing the fight. (I only have one option left... I'd better make it count) Cue Music 4 "You're a lot tougher than you look, but my next strike will be my last." "Don't get too cocky..." Kakyoin chimed in as a deep gash suddenly formed across his enemy's left arm. "What the hell is this?" 'Shinjiro jolted in surprise, immediately halting in his tracks, complete with a jarring suspicion that he had literally walked straight into a trap. ''"What do you think of my ultimate technique? I call it the 20 Meter Emerald Splash." Kakyoin informed as the tentacles of his Stand briefly flashed into existence, revealing that the coiled limbs had practically swallowed up the entire room. "I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you. The same goes for your Stand." The redhead chuckled with amusement, despite Castor strengthening its grip on the student's throat. ''''Why if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black. Castor could crush your head without having to move an inch." '''Shinjiro voiced, tilting his head in a taunting manner. ''"Yet you haven't gone through with such a decision?" ''Kakyoin added with a knowing nod. ''"Oh would you two just stop bluffing and end the goddamn stalemate already?! This mid battle banter is driving me insane!" The mysterious announcer suddenly chided, his voice sounding even louder than before. "Whatever you say, asshole." Shinjiro confidently affirmed as he pulled a mysterious red gem out of his pocket. "This is gonna get ugly!" The Persona user warned as he threw the gem up into the air, where it soon burst into a fiery explosion. This marked the beginning of a fiery chain reaction, in which Kakyoin's barrier began to unleash an endless stream of blazing emeralds in every direction! Castor was struck by the barrage almost immediately, forcing the Persona to dissipate and drop its captive to the ground. Shinjiro himself was nowhere to be found amidst the raging inferno, but Kakyoin had another plan that simply needed to be set in motion. "Whoa, what the hell?! How'd your ugly Stand manage to find me here? Hey, watch where your gra- AGH!" The obnoxious announcer shrieked in an apparent panic before his body was unceremoniously crashed into the burning battlefield through the ceiling. "So we've finally found you!" Kakyoin maliciously stated, fearlessly standing amongst the carnage as Hierophant Green rushed in to pick up the new figure by the throat. "A monster like you deserves no mercy... EMERALD SPLASH!" The Stardust Crusader proudly declared as his Stand mercilessly impaled its victim through the head with one last flurry of gems. KO! The effects of the 20 meter barrier had finally ceased at this point, though some flames still managed to linger around in a few select areas. Kakyoin took a moment to dust himself off before laying his eyes on Shinjiro, who while heavily injured, had managed to take refuge in a nearby corner. "You threw the fight on purpose, didn't you? You knew exactly how to draw out that guy, huh?" Kakyoin playfully asked as he rushed over to help the other man off the floor. "Don't be fucking ridiculous. Besides, we're both dead anyway, so what does it matter? ...And it's Shinjiro, not Senpai." the red clad delinquent replied, gladly taking up Kakyoin's offer of aid. "Ha. Here I thought Jotaro was passive aggressive." Kakyoin joked, fondly remembering the events of his journey in Egypt. He never would have expected to make a new friends mere moments after being killed, but Kakyoin welcomed the sentiment rather fondly. The Stand User would certainly need all the help he could get in such a mysterious afterlife. If you could even call it that to begin with... '>To Be Continued... EPISODE CLEAR! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights